Demon Instincts
by wolfxanime
Summary: Sakura and Gaara hate each others guts from the frist day they meet. Both have demon's inside them. Why is Sakura's afraid of his? Why is his pressureing him to take her as a mate? Suchie summary! First Fanfic! Please correct if I'm wrong!Reviews r great
1. meeting

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting at a young age**

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Gaara's Demon"**

_**"Sakura's Demon"**_

_Sakura's Point Of Veiw_

"AHHHH!" I heard a scream. I was walking home from a hard day of training with Naruto and Sasuke. I turned around and ran towards it. When I got there the Hokages grandson was being lifted off the ground by a boy with something on his back and werid purple facepaint makeings. I then noticed his hai-ate. He was from Suna. Just as his fist was comeing down to punch the poor kid I ran and grabbbed his fist at lightening fast speed. I set the scaried boy on the ground.

"You should really pick on someone your own size." I mumbled turning around towardsd him. I was pissed!

"Ha! Why do you care if I pick on some kid or not? Huh, forehead gaint?" He asked. My eyebrow twitched. I punched him across the face. He stagered alittle.

"Yeah! You go Sakura!" Naruto yelled in the background. I didn't pay any attention to him. The suna nin grabbed the front of my dress.

"Forehead gaint, your going to pay for that!" He raised his fist. Chakra strings held my hands and feet still.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was a sunny afternoon when someone knocked at the door and I answered it. Auntie Mei right behind me.**_

_**"Sakura, why don't you go and play at the park while and my friend talk." She told me with out takeing her eyes off the man in our doorway.**_

_**"Yes, ma'am. Excuse me sir may I please get out?" I asked him looking up at him. He looked down at me and nodded amoveing out of the way. I ran out the door atowards the park. I didn't really like going to the park, but I didn't like argueing with people, manly the ones that were nice to me.**_

_**When I was at the park and was walking through the sandy feild to the swings a ball came out of nowhere and hit me in the head. I fell.**_

_**"Ow..." I said rubbing my head.**_

_**"Sorry..." The kids apology was cut off when he saw me. His friends filed in behind him. They were the kids that teased me about my hair and big forehead. Teh ball forgotten rolling towards the sand box where a kid with blood red hair was sitting with his head in his hands.**_

_**"Hey! It's big pinky!" One of the kids shouted. They all laughed. I tried to get up. they pushed me back down. They kicked my and punched me untill Auntie finally came to pick me up. They had run away when they heard her calling my name. We moved to Konoha after that day.**_

_**End Of Falshback**_

_**"Why don't you just take your revenge on them girl! If I hear one more comment on how big this forehead of ours is I swear I'll..."**_ Chuichi's threat died out as a hand of sand stopped the werid boy with purple facepaint from punching me. He froze the strings letting go of me. I stepped back and focused all my chakra into my fist something Auntie Mei taught me at a young age to defend myself. I hit him right in between his eyes. The sand couldn't even stop him from flying into a tree leaveing a dent.

"Don't ever try to hit a girl again! And my forehead is not big!" I yelled at him. I could fill Chuichi's chakra takeing place of mine. I strted to lose power over her. My eyes flashed a brighter green.

'Chuichi! Please stop!' My inner self started to beg her I had no control over her know. I began to stalk over to him. Immedatly sand grabbed my legs and held me in place. I looked over to the owner givving him death glares.

He had blood red hair and pale jade green eyeliner covered eyes. On his forehead was the sign of love.

_**"We have to get out of here!"**_ Chuichi nearly screamed at me. I did a few hand signs and disappeared leaveing behind a swirl of pink cherry blossom petals, but not before seeing a certain glint in his eyes.


	2. weak

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Weak**_

"Normal talking"

'thoughts/inner'

_**"Gaara's Demon"**_

_**"Sakura's Demon"**_

_**A/N: Hi! If you are still reading this story thnx! R&R! PleZZZZZ **_

_**Disclamer: Sory didn't disclaim in first story, but I was so nerveous!**_

_Sakura: Oh get on with the story!_

_Gaara: Please do...*sighs and looks out window*_

_ME: If you weren't the main charcter I'd push you out that window..._

_*Sand chaseing me and gaara following*_

_Sakura: *Sigh* Not again... Well she most deffinate dose not own Naruto or any characters, but Chuichi and Mei. *Runs after Gaara telling him not to kill the author*_

**Sakura's POV**

Wakeing up in the morning isnever my favorite thing to do. I absolutely hate it. I groaned and rolled over.

_**"Get up you lazy bum! Didn't that Kakashi dude say that he had something speacile planned today?"**_ Chuichi said. Were I liked it or not she was right. Kakashi-sensei did want to be at the training grounds early to tell us something.

On the way there a few grains of sand flew into my veiw.

_**"Danm that **__**Shukaku! He's found us! Run girl! No time to stop and chat with your friends! Run!"**_ Chuichi said in a paniced voice. I ran. The sand seemed to follow me. After every twist and turn it still wouldn't give up. When I finally reached the training ground everyone was there. Even Kakashi-sensei!

"Sorry...*pant*..I'm...*pant*...late..." I said then passed out from over pushing my self. I had ran out of chakra to get here.

...

I was in my bed when I woke up. A knock at the door was my only warning before Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke came in.

"Hey..." I said sitting up. I gave them a small smile. Naruto grinned at me. I couldn't tell what Kakashi did, but he had worry in his eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura...We need to talk." Kakashi said. He sat down in my desk chair.

"Okay. Shoot." I said my smile fadeing.

"Well...you see your..." He began. He seemed to not find the right words.

"What he's trying to say is that your too weak. Your slowing us down. Your useless." Sasuke said. I looked down at my hands. I gulped.

"Sasuke! You have to say it like that! You retard!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I'm only speaking the truth." He said.

"Sakura, you have great chakra control, but your not stronge enough to enter the chunin exams this year maybe in a year...or two." Kakashi said. My eyes stung with tears. One slipped. It slid down my cheeck and landed on my bed sheets.

"So your saying you want me to not sign up for the chunin exams with you all?" I asked. A faint smiled played on my lips. They didn't know my true strangeth. I didn't want them to know. I geuss that they can see it if it means becoming a chunin and maybe even a jounin.

"Sakura, I already talkedto your parents about it. They say to go ahead and take off the team for good. That your were always the weakling and you need a different training rouitin." He said sighing. I looked up at them and smiled. Tears sliding down my cheecks.

"Sakura-chan... You look scary!" Naruto said with a scared expression.

'You can ask my parents anything in the world about me; my birthday, my favorite color, my test grades from the acedemy. They would replie the same thing over and over. 'She's too weak to get good grades', 'She's too dumb to have a favorite color,' and the one I hate the most, 'She should have never been born! Why do you ask for the horrible day she was?'.' I thought.

"I'll train harder Kakashi-sensei! I'll be reasy for the chunin exams in no time!" I said. I wiped away the last tear. No more holding back my fuel strangth. He nodded. They were leaveing when Naruto looked back.

"Why don't you use the strangth that you used on that suna nin?" He asked. I looked him in the eye.

"I needed to concentrate alot before I could do that." I lied. He nodded and left.

I put my head in my hands when he left. The room was so quiet. I sighed. I took a shower. When I got out I was wraped in a towel looking for clothes to wear. I spoted a clean nin uniform by my bed. I decided to train. When I was fully dressed I walked down stairs. Auntie Mei was asleep on the couch. I wrote her a note saying I was training at my favorit trainging grounds. Only a she knew where it was. I grabbed an apple before leaveing.

...

I trained myself untill one the morning. I collapesed gasping for air. Something warm and soft started to travel up my legs. I stiffened. I looked down to see sand traveling up my body. I tried to move no use I was pinnedto the ground.

'Chuichi! Whats happening!' My inner yelled at Chuichi's sleeping form. I had told her to go away so I could train my own body strangth and not hers. She slowly got up. Then she noticed the sistuation. By then the sand was around my neck. A figure appeared above my head.

"Hello my sweet cherry blossom." Said the figure. It croatched down so I could it clearly. It was the boy from yesterday! I stared into his pale jade green eyes. I was freaking out while Chuichi was saying something like 'we're srewed' and curseing at him. His fingers pinched a pressure point in my neck and I was out like a light.

_**A/N: Done! Wow...a whole hour and thirty minutes just to write this chapter. Tee hee hee! I think I might write another tonight!**_

_**Sakura: She's scary...*runs to Gaara*...Help, I think she heard me.**_

_**Gaara: No.*pushes Sakura away***_

_**ME: Whahahahahahaha! I got a plan for you Gaara! So be nice!**_

_**Gaara squeakes and runs with anime smoke leaveing a trail behind him Sakura follows.**_

_**ME: Pwleaessssssssssss Reveiw! Thnx for reading!**_


	3. Important! AN

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

_**I have writers block! Help! If you have any ideas please tell me! I Gaara should kidnap her or warn her not to get to close to Sasuke! If I have any fans HELP! Gaara and Sakura would apresheatite! (idk on how to spell that word)**_

_**-Author-Sama**_

_**Don't Forget I Love Reveiws!3**_

_**Y^Y**_


	4. Reveiwers

Dear readers, 

The only problem is that I can't decide if I should put in alittle sasusaku. Please tell me if I should or not. I decide that she shouldn't get raped by Gaara...yet. When that happens I'll change the rateing!

-Author-sama


	5. pet

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Pet**_

_A/N: I need reveiws! I'm dieing with out them! Is there no love for the author of this amazing story? T^T_

_Gaara: No! You are to evil to be loved!_

_Sakura: Baka! *Hits Gaara on head(might I say pretty hard!)Leave her alone! Sowry for his rudeness, Author-sama!_

_**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own naruto...Y^Y**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Gaara'a Demon**

_"Sakura's Demon"_

Sakura's POV

When I woke up my back was stiff and I couldn't move. 'What The Hell!' My inner was screaming.

_"KAMI! Would you shut up!" _Chuichi Said hitting my inner on her head. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a room with walls made of sand. Something moved in the sand. I looked closer. THE SAND WAS MOVEING! I started to freak out now. I tried to move my hands, but they were bound by sand. As I pulled on them the sand pulled them up. My back was stretched to its limit. I could feel my back being pulled upward and popping in protest. My right shoulder started to reach it's limit and became dislocated. I cried out at the sudden pain.

Gaara's POV

I was sitting on the roof of our hotel(Temari, Gaara, Kankoru, and their sensei, who i dont know...hehe). My sand moved in the room below.

**"Our blossom is awake."** Shukaku simply stated. **"Chuichi is going to kill me."** He said with an anime sweat drop. My inner self laughed and taunted him evily. (A/N: I had to put that in there!) I sighed in annoyance. Why I was doing this for this rechead demon, I have no idea. I disappeared in a swirl of sand and started to walk through the sand. I could see the shock and fear on Sakura's face as she saw me. I kept my face emotionless and smirked on the inside. She was afraid of me. She should be. Shukaku was strangely quiet. No perverted remarks or how my bed could actually come to some use. i walked up to her her face was twisted in pain. I knew her right shoulder was dislocated by the way her left hand twitch into a fist and her right arm trembled.

"You inflected the pain your self." I told her. She looked at me. Hatered and pain were like flames flicking at her eyes.

"What ever is is that you want I'm sure I can give it to you if you let me go." She bearly wishpered.

**"I'll be right back...Chuichi wants to talk to me...by any means help."** Nah to funny to see you get yelled at! my inner said evily.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea why I brought you here." I said with an emothionless face.

_**In the Relam!**_

Nobody's pov

Chuichi was sitting cross legged in the soft grass with her hands on her temples to try and stop the mingrain. No help espeiclely when Shukaku came through the trees yelling like the idiot he was.

"What do you want! We were just getting to the fun stuff!" He yelled. She glared at him with her bloody red eyes.

"What on do you want with my human?" She asked daring him to prevoke her. He shurged.

"Me and my human need a mate soon. We've came to close to dieing too many times." He said. Chuichi's black arure grow untill it comsumed them in darkness. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Why on earth chose her! You could have choose many girls in Suna to please you...you...YOU DESGUTING RACOON!" She screamed at him. He chuckled. Then he disappeared. She twirled around to look for him. No luck. She turned back to her orginal spot. Shukaku was right infront of her.

"Did you forget that you owe me a mate?" He wishpered in her ear. Her eyes were wide. He stepped back enjoying the pain that flashed through her eyes as she remembered. "Besides, the kids lonely. His siblings are to stupid to see throug the mask he's put on." Her teeth grit togeather. She looked at the ground to her left. The arure was gone now.

"I'll give you eight years to have her ready to become a mate. I expect her to stay pure." With that he was gone. She let out a frustrated scream.

_**Finally! Done! Thank you all for the adds and reviews! I needed them!**_

_**Gaara: Yeah right! your were sitting on your just sitting around writing a paper for school!**_

_**Sakura: Well, without grades she wouldn't be albe to write stupid!**_

_**Comments...anyone?**_


	6. promise of a six year old

_**chapter four:**_

_promise of a six year old_

_**"gaara's demon"**_

_"sakura's demon"_

"normal talking"

"thoughts/inner"

GAARA'S POV

_"Mommy, mommy! Look what I made!" A little girl with pink hair yelled running towards a woman with red hair. The woman was talking to my uncle. The woman said something to my uncle then turned on the girl._

_"How many times have I told you never to interupt me?" The woman yelled/asked while back handing the girl. My eyes grew wide at the site. I've never seen a mother hit her child before._

_**"Seem as though that little girl has it worse then you." Shukaku said.**_

"Why doesn't she strike back? Why is uncle just standing there?" I thought.

_Uncle starred to the left of the woman. He acted as though the girl wasn't there._

_"Sorry, mommy, I won't bother you any more. Sorry, sir." The girl wishpered and bowed then arn away._

_"That girl is useless. I hope Chuichi can destroy her for her seventh birthday. She would probly kill us all if we don't kill her soon." The woman said to uncle._

_"What do you mean?" Uncle asked confussed._

_"That girl, Sakura, holds the seven leaved sakura demon inside her. It's the most powerfull demon of the seven sakura sisters. Like the tailed beast, but not as powerfull. She can't controll her demon very well and with out controll it destroys the body. Her father did the right thing sealing it in that disgrace." The woman said glareing at the child that sat drawing in the sand and makeinf flowers pop up._

_**"Chuichi...I've heard of her. Shes powerfull, but she took in a weak body."**_

"But the woman said that her father sealed in side of her."

_**"Demons choose to be sealed in or not. I chose to be sealed inside of you for later reasons, but they say Chuichi doesn't choose weak humans. She could die easily in a weak body. Strange."**_

I clutched my head gasping. Why was that memory comeing back now! The bloodthirst inside of me grow as i thought about Sakura being hit. I growled and my sand stirred. I disappeared with my sand. I made Shukaku let Sakura go, but he branded her with a sand mark. The mark was the sign of love on her back. It covered her whole back. He infussed our chakra to make it never wash away or fade.

**Sakura's POV**

I gasped sitting up in bed. Bed? I looked around I was in the hostpitle. Why was I in the hostpitle? The door opened. A woman with blond long hair and huge breast walked in. The hokage was right behind her.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet Tsunde, she's going to look at your back." I nodded. I laid down on my stomac. The hokage left. She lifted up my hostpitle dress. I winced when it touched back. She laid her hand on my back. I bit my pellow to keep from screaming.

"Sorry, Horuno-san, but its going to hurt very bad."

"I can deal with it, Lady Tsunade-sama." I said bearly over a wishper.

Durring that night I had two seals put on me, three jutsus, and I got a new sensie for when the chunin exams were over. Naruto and Kakashi visted when they could. I was put on bed rest for a month and the chunin exams were in a week. Chuichi wanted to go to the chunin exams, but every time she tried to controll my powers on of my seals would burn., but to everyones suprise I healed in three days.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Want to go get ramen?" Naruto yelled in my ear as we walked out of the hostpitle.

"You, baka, stop shouting! I'm right here!" I yelled hitting him on the head. Kakashi shook his head and chuckled. As we walked over to the ramen stand we walked past jewlery stand. I stopped when a pink sakura neckless caught my eye. I fingered mine that was around my neck while a memory flow though my head.

_Flashback_

_"Gaara-kun! You came!" A six year old me yelled run towards a boy with bloody red hair._

_"Sakura-chan, will you never forget me?" He asked. I huggged him. I was leaveing to go back to Konha._

_"I wont forget you! I promise!" I said grinning ear to ear. He held out his hand._

_"I wont forget you either!" He said and gave my a red sakura neckless._

_End Of Flashback_

"Sakura-chan! Sakuraaaaaaaaaa-CCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" A loud mouth blond yelled right in my face.

"Naruto! If you do that again I will kill you!" I yelled. Kakashi was looking at me strangely. Naruto was talking about ramen when a formuliar chakra was near by.

"I'll talk to you guys later! I have to do something!" I said and ran towards team 7's bridge. I looked around. I could have sworn a formuliar chakra was near here. I shook my head and headed home, well awear of the sand that followed me.

_**Sorry if chapters seem short, but I don't have very much time when I write, but that might change! Thanks for the reviews, I might not get a chance to read them though. Oh well. Gaara and Sakura are fighting again. GTG**_

_**-Author-Sama**_

_**(P.S. I dont own Naruto or any other charater, if I did Hinata would confess her love sooner! ;D)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to all readers,

I havent had tohe time to write, because of my parents divorce and tryin to get my bf to go on a date with me before the school year is over. If anyone would like to give me ideas for any of my stories plz email me at .!

Thank you,

Author-sama


	8. review

Thank you for reveiwing for Mating of the blood moon:

AliceDaPixie94

kittykat6625

khadijah ()

VongolaBoss

lazycookieninja

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reveiwing Demon instincts:

Silk Lily

florababy101

Cindy Medeiros

Echo Uchiha

kittykat6625

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reviewing for Demons of angels and other supernatrual creatures:

VongolaBoss

narutofan555 ()

CrimsonNite

Thank You all for the adds!

**Thank you all for reading! I must write the new chapters in all my storys and I'm thinking of writing a KakaIruka one! Any and all help is great!**


	9. Chapter 9

Im going through my stories and editing the grammar and misspelled words. No worry about the story line and plot. Im not changing characters or my plan for this story. ^-^

-Author-sama


	10. Edited Story Version 1

Title: **Demon Instincts**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: wolfxanime  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 03-03-11, Updated: 06-22-11  
Chapters: 8, Words: 3,934

* * *

**Chapter 1: meeting**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting at a young age**

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Gaara's Demon"**

_**"Sakura's Demon"**_

_Sakura's Point Of Veiw_

"AHHHH!" I heard a scream. I was walking home from a hard day of training with Naruto and Sasuke. I turned around and ran towards it. When I got there the Hokages grandson was being lifted off the ground by a boy with something on his back and weird purple face paint makings. I then noticed his headband. He was from Suna. Just as his fist was coming down to punch the poor kid I ran and grabbed his fist at lightening fast speed. I set the scared boy on the ground.

"You should really pick on someone your own size." I mumbled turning around towards him. I was pissed!

"Ha! Why do you care if I pick on some kid or not? Huh, forehead giant?" He asked. My eyebrow twitched. I punched him across the face. He staggered a little.

"Yeah! You go Sakura!" Naruto yelled in the background. I didn't pay any attention to him. The suna nin grabbed the front of my dress.

"Forehead giant, your going to pay for that!" He raised his fist. Chakra strings held my hands and feet still.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was a sunny afternoon when someone knocked at the door and I answered it. Auntie Mei right behind me.**_

_**"Sakura, why don't you go and play at the park while and my friend talk." She told me with out taking her eyes off the man in our doorway.**_

_**"Yes, ma'am. Excuse me sir may I please get out?" I asked him looking up at him. He looked down at me and nodded moving out of the way. I ran out the door towards the park. I didn't really like going to the park, but I didn't like arguing with people, manly the ones that were nice to me.**_

_**When I was at the park and was walking through the sandy field to the swings a ball came out of nowhere and hit me in the head. I fell.**_

_**"Ow..." I said rubbing my head.**_

_**"Sorry..." The kids apology was cut off when he saw me. His friends filed in behind him. They were the kids that teased me about my hair and big forehead. The ball forgotten rolling towards the sand box where a kid with blood red hair was sitting with his head in his hands.**_

_**"Hey! It's big pinky!" One of the kids shouted. They all laughed. I tried to get up. they pushed me back down. They kicked my and punched me until Auntie finally came to pick me up. They had run away when they heard her calling my name. We moved to Konoha after that day.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

_**"Why don't you just take your revenge on them girl! If I hear one more comment on how big this forehead of ours is I swear I'll..."**_ Chuichi's threat died out as a hand of sand stopped the weird boy with purple face paint from punching me. He froze the strings letting go of me. I stepped back and focused all my chakra into my fist something Auntie Mei taught me at a young age to defend myself. I hit him right in between his eyes. The sand couldn't even stop him from flying into a tree leaving a dent.

"Don't ever try to hit a girl again! And my forehead is not big!" I yelled at him. I could fill Chuichi's chakra taking place of mine. I strted to lose power over her. My eyes flashed a brighter green.

'Chuichi! Please stop!' My inner self started to beg her I had no control over her know. I began to stalk over to him. Immediately sand grabbed my legs and held me in place. I looked over to the owner giving him death glares.

He had blood red hair and pale jade green eyeliner covered eyes. On his forehead was the sign of love.

_**"We have to get out of here!"**_ Chuichi nearly screamed at me. I did a few hand signs and disappeared leaving behind a swirl of pink cherry blossom petals, but not before seeing a certain glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: weak**

* * *

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Weak**_

"Normal talking"

'thoughts/inner'

_**"Gaara's Demon"**_

_**"Sakura's Demon"**_

_**A/N: Hi! If you are still reading this story thnx! R&R! PleZZZZZ **_

_**Disclamer: Sorry didn't disclaim in first story, but I was so nervous!**_

_Sakura: Oh get on with the story!_

_Gaara: Please do...*sighs and looks out window*_

_ME: If you weren't the main character I'd push you out that window..._

_*Sand chasing me and gaara following*_

_Sakura: *Sigh* Not again... Well she most definite dose not own Naruto or any characters, but Chuichi and Mei. *Runs after Gaara telling him not to kill the author*_

**Sakura's POV**

Waking up in the morning is never my favorite thing to do. I absolutely hate it. I groaned and rolled over.

_**"Get up you lazy bum! Didn't that Kakashi dude say that he had something special planned today?"**_ Chuichi said. Were I liked it or not she was right. Kakashi-sensei did want to be at the training grounds early to tell us something.

On the way there a few grains of sand flew into my view.

_**"Damn that Shukaku! He's found us! Run girl! No time to stop and chat with your friends! Run!"**_ Chuichi said in a panicked voice. I ran. The sand seemed to follow me. After every twist and turn it still wouldn't give up. When I finally reached the training ground everyone was there. Even Kakashi-sensei!

"Sorry...*pant*..I'm...*pant*...late..." I said then passed out from over pushing my self. I had ran out of chakra to get here.

...

I was in my bed when I woke up. A knock at the door was my only warning before Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke came in.

"Hey..." I said sitting up. I gave them a small smile. Naruto grinned at me. I couldn't tell what Kakashi did, but he had worry in his eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura...We need to talk." Kakashi said. He sat down in my desk chair.

"Okay. Shoot." I said my smile fading.

"Well...you see your..." He began. He seemed to not find the right words.

"What he's trying to say is that your too weak. Your slowing us down. Your useless." Sasuke said. I looked down at my hands. I gulped.

"Sasuke! You have to say it like that! You retard!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I'm only speaking the truth." He said.

"Sakura, you have great chakra control, but your not stronger enough to enter the chunin exams this year maybe in a year...or two." Kakashi said. My eyes stung with tears. One slipped. It slid down my cheek and landed on my bed sheets.

"So your saying you want me to not sign up for the chunin exams with you all?" I asked. A faint smiled played on my lips. They didn't know my true strength I didn't want them to know. I guess that they can see it if it means becoming a chunin and maybe even a jounin.

"Sakura, I already talked to your parents about it. They say to go ahead and take off the team for good. That your were always the weakling and you need a different training routine." He said sighing. I looked up at them and smiled. Tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Sakura-chan... You look scary!" Naruto said with a scared expression.

'You can ask my parents anything in the world about me; my birthday, my favorite color, my test grades from the academy. They would reply the same thing over and over. 'She's too weak to get good grades', 'She's too dumb to have a favorite color,' and the one I hate the most, 'She should have never been born! Why do you ask for the horrible day she was?'.' I thought.

"I'll train harder Kakashi-sensei! I'll be ready for the chunin exams in no time!" I said. I wiped away the last tear. No more holding back my fuel strength. He nodded. They were leaving when Naruto looked back.

"Why don't you use the strength that you used on that suna nin?" He asked. I looked him in the eye.

"I needed to concentrate a lot before I could do that." I lied. He nodded and left.

I put my head in my hands when he left. The room was so quiet. I sighed. I took a shower. When I got out I was wrapped in a towel looking for clothes to wear. I spotted a clean nin uniform by my bed. I decided to train. When I was fully dressed I walked down stairs. Auntie Mei was asleep on the couch. I wrote her a note saying I was training at my favorite training grounds. Only a she knew where it was. I grabbed an apple before leaving.

...

I trained myself until one the morning. I collapsed gasping for air. Something warm and soft started to travel up my legs. I stiffened. I looked down to see sand traveling up my body. I tried to move no use I was pinned to the ground.

'Chuichi! Whats happening!' My inner yelled at Chuichi's sleeping form. I had told her to go away so I could train my own body strength and not hers. She slowly got up. Then she noticed the situation. By then the sand was around my neck. A figure appeared above my head.

"Hello my sweet cherry blossom." Said the figure. It crouched down so I could it clearly. It was the boy from yesterday! I stared into his pale jade green eyes. I was freaking out while Chuichi was saying something like 'we're screwed' and cursing at him. His fingers pinched a pressure point in my neck and I was out like a light.

_**A/N: Done! Wow...a whole hour and thirty minutes just to write this chapter. Tee hee hee! I think I might write another tonight!**_

_**Sakura: She's scary...*runs to Gaara*...Help, I think she heard me.**_

_**Gaara: No.*pushes Sakura away***_

_**ME: Whahahahahahaha! I got a plan for you Gaara! So be nice!**_

_**Gaara squeakes and runs with anime smoke leaving a trail behind him Sakura follows.**_

_**ME: Pwleaessssssssssss Review! Thnx for reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Important! AN**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

_**I have writers block! Help! If you have any ideas please tell me! I Gaara should kidnap her or warn her not to get to close to Sasuke! If I have any fans HELP! Gaara and Sakura would appreciate it! **_

_**-Author-Sama**_

_**Don't Forget I Love Reviews!3**_

_**Y^Y**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reviewers**

* * *

Dear readers, 

The only problem is that I can't decide if I should put in a little sasusaku. Please tell me if I should or not. I decide that she shouldn't get raped by Gaara...yet. When that happens I'll change the rating!

-Author-sama

* * *

**Chapter 5: pet**

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Pet**_

_A/N: I need reviews! I'm dieing with out them! Is there no love for the author of this amazing story? T^T_

_Gaara: No! You are to evil to be loved!_

_Sakura: Baka! *Hits Gaara on head(might I say pretty hard!)Leave her alone! Sowry for his rudeness, Author-sama!_

_**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own naruto...Y^Y**_

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Gaara'a Demon**

_"Sakura's Demon"_

Sakura's POV

When I woke up my back was stiff and I couldn't move. 'What The Hell!' My inner was screaming.

_"KAMI! Would you shut up!" _Chuichi Said hitting my inner on her head. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a room with walls made of sand. Something moved in the sand. I looked closer. THE SAND WAS MOVEING! I started to freak out now. I tried to move my hands, but they were bound by sand. As I pulled on them the sand pulled them up. My back was stretched to its limit. I could feel my back being pulled upward and popping in protest. My right shoulder started to reach it's limit and became dislocated. I cried out at the sudden pain.

Gaara's POV

I was sitting on the roof of our hotel(Temari, Gaara, Kankoru, and their sensei, who i dont know...hehe). My sand moved in the room below.

**"Our blossom is awake."** Shukaku simply stated. **"Chuichi is going to kill me."** He said with an anime sweat drop. My inner self laughed and taunted him evilly. (A/N: I had to put that in there!) I sighed in annoyance. Why I was doing this for this reached demon, I have no idea. I disappeared in a swirl of sand and started to walk through the sand. I could see the shock and fear on Sakura's face as she saw me. I kept my face emotionless and smirked on the inside. She was afraid of me. She should be. Shukaku was strangely quiet. No perverted remarks or how my bed could actually come to some use. i walked up to her her face was twisted in pain. I knew her right shoulder was dislocated by the way her left hand twitch into a fist and her right arm trembled.

"You inflected the pain your self." I told her. She looked at me. Hatred and pain were like flames flicking at her eyes.

"What ever is is that you want I'm sure I can give it to you if you let me go." She barely whispered.

**"I'll be right back...Chuichi wants to talk to me...by any means help."** Nah to funny to see you get yelled at! my inner said evilly.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea why I brought you here." I said with an emotionless face.

_**In the Realm!**_

Nobody's pov

Chuichi was sitting cross legged in the soft grass with her hands on her temples to try and stop the migraine. No help especially when Shukaku came through the trees yelling like the idiot he was.

"What do you want! We were just getting to the fun stuff!" He yelled. She glared at him with her bloody red eyes.

"What on do you want with my human?" She asked daring him to provoke her. He shurged.

"Me and my human need a mate soon. We've came to close to dieing too many times." He said. Chuichi's black aura grow until it consumed them in darkness. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Why on earth chose her! You could have choose many girls in Suna to please you...you...YOU DESGUTING RACOON!" She screamed at him. He chuckled. Then he disappeared. She twirled around to look for him. No luck. She turned back to her original spot. Shukaku was right in front of her.

"Did you forget that you owe me a mate?" He whispered in her ear. Her eyes were wide. He stepped back enjoying the pain that flashed through her eyes as she remembered. "Besides, the kids lonely. His siblings are to stupid to see through the mask he's put on." Her teeth grit together. She looked at the ground to her left. The aura was gone now.

"I'll give you eight years to have her ready to become a mate. I expect her to stay pure." With that he was gone. She let out a frustrated scream.

_**Finally! Done! Thank you all for the adds and reviews! I needed them!**_

_**Gaara: Yeah right! your were sitting on your just sitting around writing a paper for school!**_

_**Sakura: Well, without grades she wouldn't be able to write stupid!**_

_**Comments...anyone?**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: promise of a six year old**

* * *

_**chapter four:**_

_promise of a six year old_

_**"gaara's demon"**_

_"sakura's demon"_

"normal talking"

"thoughts/inner"

GAARA'S POV

_"Mommy, mommy! Look what I made!" A little girl with pink hair yelled running towards a woman with red hair. The woman was talking to my uncle. The woman said something to my uncle then turned on the girl._

_"How many times have I told you never to interrupt me?" The woman yelled/asked while back handing the girl. My eyes grew wide at the site. I've never seen a mother hit her child before._

_**"Seem as though that little girl has it worse then you." Shukaku said.**_

"Why doesn't she strike back? Why is uncle just standing there?" I thought.

_Uncle starred to the left of the woman. He acted as though the girl wasn't there._

_"Sorry, mommy, I won't bother you any more. Sorry, sir." The girl whispered and bowed then ran away._

_"That girl is useless. I hope Chuichi can destroy her for her seventh birthday. She would probably kill us all if we don't kill her soon." The woman said to uncle._

_"What do you mean?" Uncle asked confused._

_"That girl, Sakura, holds the seven leaved sakura demon inside her. It's the most powerful demon of the seven sakura sisters. Like the tailed beast, but not as powerful. She can't control her demon very well and with out control it destroys the body. Her father did the right thing sealing it in that disgrace." The woman said glaring at the child that sat drawing in the sand and making flowers pop up._

_**"Chuichi...I've heard of her. Shes powerful, but she took in a weak body."**_

"But the woman said that her father sealed in side of her."

_**"Demons choose to be sealed in or not. I chose to be sealed inside of you for later reasons, but they say Chuichi doesn't choose weak humans. She could die easily in a weak body. Strange."**_

I clutched my head gasping. Why was that memory coming back now! The blood thirst inside of me grow as i thought about Sakura being hit. I growled and my sand stirred. I disappeared with my sand. I made Shukaku let Sakura go, but he branded her with a sand mark. The mark was the sign of love on her back. It covered her whole back. He infused our chakra to make it never wash away or fade.

**Sakura's POV**

I gasped sitting up in bed. Bed? I looked around I was in the hospital. Why was I in the hospital? The door opened. A woman with blond long hair and huge breast walked in. The hokage was right behind her.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet Tsunde, she's going to look at your back." I nodded. I laid down on my stomach. The hokage left. She lifted up my hospital dress. I winced when it touched back. She laid her hand on my back. I bit my pillow to keep from screaming.

"Sorry, Horuno-san, but its going to hurt very bad."

"I can deal with it, Lady Tsunade-sama." I said barely over a whisper.

During that night I had two seals put on me, three juts us, and I got a new sensie for when the chunin exams were over. Naruto and Kakashi visited when they could. I was put on bed rest for a month and the chunin exams were in a week. Chuichi wanted to go to the chunin exams, but every time she tried to control my powers on of my seals would burn., but to everyone's surprise I healed in three days.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Want to go get ramen?" Naruto yelled in my ear as we walked out of the hospital.

"You, baka, stop shouting! I'm right here!" I yelled hitting him on the head. Kakashi shook his head and chuckled. As we walked over to the ramen stand we walked past jewelry stand. I stopped when a pink sakura necklace caught my eye. I fingered mine that was around my neck while a memory flow though my head.

_Flashback_

_"Gaara-kun! You came!" A six year old me yelled run towards a boy with bloody red hair._

_"Sakura-chan, will you never forget me?" He asked. I hugged him. I was leaving to go back to Konha._

_"I wont forget you! I promise!" I said grinning ear to ear. He held out his hand._

_"I wont forget you either!" He said and gave my a red sakura necklace._

_End Of Flashback_

"Sakura-chan! Sakuraaaaaaaaaa-CCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" A loud mouth blond yelled right in my face.

"Naruto! If you do that again I will kill you!" I yelled. Kakashi was looking at me strangely. Naruto was talking about ramen when a familiar chakra was near by.

"I'll talk to you guys later! I have to do something!" I said and ran towards team 7's bridge. I looked around. I could have sworn a familiar chakra was near here. I shook my head and headed home, well aware of the sand that followed me.

_**Sorry if chapters seem short, but I don't have very much time when I write, but that might change! Thanks for the reviews, I might not get a chance to read them though. Oh well. Gaara and Sakura are fighting again. GTG**_

_**-Author-Sama**_

_**(P.S. I dont own Naruto or any other charater, if I did Hinata would confess her love sooner! ;D)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Sorry to all readers,

I haven't had the time to write, because of my parents divorce and tryin to get my bf to go on a date with me before the school year is over. If anyone would like to give me ideas for any of my stories plz email me at .!

Thank you,

Author-sama

* * *

**Chapter 8: review**

* * *

Thank you for reviewing for Mating of the blood moon:

AliceDaPixie94

kittykat6625

khadijah ()

VongolaBoss

lazycookieninja

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reviewing Demon instincts:

Silk Lily

florababy101

Cindy Medeiros

Echo Uchiha

kittykat6625

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reviewing for Demons of angels and other supernatural creatures:

VongolaBoss

narutofan555 ()

CrimsonNite

Thank You all for the adds!

**Thank you all for reading! I must write the new chapters in all my stories and I'm thinking of writing a KakaIruka one! Any and all help is great!**


End file.
